Talk:James Howlett (Earth-807128)/Expanded History
Chronological Order Keep the sections in chronological order. Thank you. Geek Mangacomic (talk) 7:40, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :And that's what I was doing until you came and undid all my edits. :--TMAO (talk) 12:11, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::The Kingdoms Fall and Omega World arcs come right before IvX. The Brood arc leads directly into Past Lives, which takes place immediately before Ressurxion, as told by Jean's outfit. ::--Geek Mangacomic (talk) 8:28, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :::You're not totally wrong there, but I'd like to point out what makes the "chronological order" you put everything in incorrect: :::* In , Logan receives a Mini-Cerebro from Storm and leaves soon afterwards to go to Killhorn Falls. In the flashbacks that show the moments prior to the X-Men's visit to Weirdworld in , Logan is shown to already have that Mini-Cerebro in his possession, making it impossible for the Bordertown arc to have happened before their visit to Weirdworld. :::* Civil War II doesn't happen before neither Omega World nor Kingdom Falls, given Doctor Strange's presence in the follow-up to Kingdoms Fall featured in ; after Civil War II, comes the Last Days of Magic storyline, which ends with Doctor Strange weakened, the Cloak of Levitation in pieces, and many of Doctor Strange's mystical artifacts powerless, prompting him to search for new items and change his garments. There's also no indication that The Last Ronin arc happens during Civil War II, and presuming so is speculation at best. :::* The exact timing of the Monster War and the Return to the Wastelands arcs is not certain, but it's most likely that they happened before Civil War II and Inhumans vs. X-Men, given the fact that neither of the events are mentioned in any way in any of the participating issues. Plus, Jean Grey is still part of Storm's X-Men team in Return to the Wastelands arc, and we know she left the team after IVX. :::* The Gone Real Bad arc and those that come after it are explicit set after Civil War II, as pointed out by Doom's presence as Iron Man, Doctor Strange's look post-''Last Days of Magic'', and Spider-Man's remarks of how tired he is of heroes vs. heroes stories in . Spider-Man's remarks as well as the fact that Past Lives begins right after the end of Gone Real Bad confirm these events also happen after Inhumans vs. X-Men. :::With all of that "said", I'd like you to please stop putting the history sections in the wrong order. Thanks. :::--TMAO (talk) 13:29, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::*You have a point there. ::::*The Last Days of Magic is pretty much ignored in every series. This is shown in stories such as Civil War II and Secret Empire. Does this mean that LDoM takes place after Secret Empire? ::::*It takes place after CWII, as confirmed by Jeff Lemire on Twitter. ::::*In the end of the Past Lives arc, Jean was in her Ressurxion costume. During her tenure on Storm's team, she didn't have this outfit. Also, it wasn't stated anywhere that she was still on Storm's team during Past Lives. ::::--Geek Mangacomic (talk) 12:52, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::Regarding Last Days of Magic: :::::Answering your question: no, Last Days of Magic don't take place after Secret Empire. As I said before, after LDoM, the Cloak of Levitation was destroyed and many of Doctor Strange's mystical artifacts were rendered powerless, forcing him to look for alternative ways to deal with otherworldly threats without using the minimum of magic he still has. Those and other of the many effects of LDoM can be seen throughout many titles that came some time after the event's end, Secret Empire included. The other titles weren't ignoring this storyline at the time of its launch, they just had to catch-up with its events. The same thing happened some time ago with the Superior Spider-Man whose integration to other titles after his introduction took time to happen. :::::Regarding the Monster War and Return to the Wastelands arcs: :::::Can you please post a link to that claim here for future reference? Thanks in advance. :::::Regarding the Past Lives arc: :::::In no moment I said Jean Grey was still on Storm's team during the arc. In fact, I just posted some facts that point out in which moment in time the story happens. You may have confused the paragraph where I "talk" about the Past Lives arc (and also the Gone Real Bad arc) with the paragraph that I "talk" about the Return to the Wastelands arc (as well as the Monster War and Return to the Wastelands arcs). :::::--TMAO (talk) 17:54, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Regarding Last Days of Magic: ::::::The appearance of Doctor Strange in that story was a flashback. ::::::Regarding the Monster War and Return to the Wastelands arcs: ::::::I thought you were talking about the Last Ronin arc. Not gonna lie, I've been a bit delirious today. Recovering from being sick today, and I'm a bit sleep deprived, so I was a bit confused earlier. ::::::Regarding the Past Lives arc: ::::::See the above response. ::::::--Geek Mangacomic (talk) 2:10, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Doctor Strange's appearance in is five days prior to Apocalypse Wars, which leads directly into Kingdom Falls, but the key is that the Cloak of Levitation wasn't destroyed until Last Days of Magic, and that is after Civil War II. Anyway, to clarify, I believe the only continuity question that presently remains is whether or not there's proof of Lemire's statements regarding The Last Ronin, and subsequently Monster War and "The Brood" (Return to the Wastelands), in relation to Civil War II, as we all appear to agree that Gone Real Bad and Past Lives occur during the transition to ResurrXion. -- Annabell (talk) 18:43, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::He was actually "talking" about The Last Ronin arc, not the Monster War and Return to the Wastelands arcs. ::::::::--TMAO (talk) 19:04, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Gotcha, that's before the other two anyway, so I amended my prior comment to note it would affect all three. -- Annabell (talk) 19:29, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::We need to come to a conclusion soon. ::::::::::--Geek Mangacomic (talk) 3:59, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, you're the one who claimed to have a tweet from Lemire that refutes the present order, so as TMAO suggested, if you could link that here, then the matter would be concluded. -- Annabell (talk) 20:04, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::Alright, give me a bit. Though as stated earlier, Omega World, Kingdoms Fall takes place after CW2 ::::::::::::--Geek Mangacomic (talk) 4:18, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::Again: no, they don't; they take place before. There's no way both the Civil War II and Last Days of Magic events took place in the five days between Omega World and Strange Magik given that both events happened throughout several days. :::::::::::::--TMAO (talk) 20:38, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::To rephrase, both arcs must be prior to , as evidenced by the Cloak of Levitation still existing in and . -- Annabell (talk) 20:42, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Looks like I may have imagined that tweet. Oops. :::::::::::::::--Geek Mangacomic (talk) 4:18, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Life in the Hulkland Should the "Road Trip" and "Vengeance" articles really be included in "Life in Hulkland?" Most of the story wasn't even in Hulkland. --Geek Mangacomic (talk) 4:39 November 7, 2017 (UTC) :I'd suggest simply changing the header to "Life in the Wastelands" instead. -- Annabell (talk) 21:42, November 7, 2017 (UTC) ::That's redundant as the entire "Wastelands" section is about his life in the Wastelands. While "Road Trip" doesn't take place in Hulkland, "Vengeance" does and all the events of these sub-sections are relevant to the section. ::--TMAO (talk) 21:46, November 7, 2017 (UTC) :::Why not change the name of the section to "Home Reality" or something along those lines, and then go with Annabell's idea? :::--Geek Mangacomic (talk) 5:03 November 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::Changed. ::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 22:39, November 7, 2017 (UTC)